Ellas y ellos
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Cada etapa de la vida la habían marcado, uno a uno, pasando por su vida y cambiándola. Varios con Us, algo de crack, quizás OoC. Basado en la canción "Ellas" de Nach.


Disclaimer: Hetalia axis powers ni la canción "Ellas" me pertenece, son de Himaruya Hidekaz y Nach respectivamente.

Personajes: Alfred (Estados Unidos), Luz (América, continente), Ilusión (Italia Veneciano), Indiferencia (Italia Romano), Melancolía (Japón), Pasión (España), Constancia (Liechtenstein), Envidia (Bielorrusia), Nostalgia (Ucrania), Soledad (Canadá), Esperanza (Hungría), Libertad (Inglaterra).

Summary: Cada etapa de la vida la habían marcado, uno a uno, pasando por su vida y cambiándola. Varios con Us, algo de crack, quizás OoC. Basado en la canción "Ellas" de Nach.

**Ellas y ellos.**

Su primer amor había llegado cuando nació, a la luz de la mujer de hermosos ojos azules y cabellos rubios que le sonreía. Aquella mujer se había vuelto su todo mientras le enseñaba lo maravillosa que era la vida, le enseñó a crecer, a luchar y a contar estrellas en la noche como a conservar cada sueño habitante en su mente. Nunca supo su nombre, nunca supo el nombre de la mujer que lo cuidó desde pequeño, pero Alfred siempre le había dicho… Luz, porque eso era lo que había significado para él.

El pequeño Alfred creció y un pequeño "vee~" le hizo conocer a Ilusión, un hermoso chico de cabello castaño con un riso a la izquierda de su cabeza, lo sentía su otra mitad, su todo, él le enseñó, le hizo saber que sus sueños se podrían hacer realidad si él quisiera, pero así como vino se fue, dejando al muchacho de ojos celestes a merced de lo que fuera, su flor de hermoso brillo y color se había esfumado.

Estuvo a punto de caer ante Indiferencia, el gemelo de Ilusión, tan parecido a él pero tan engañoso. Lo encontró caminando distraído en medio de la ciudad, quiso acercarse a él, abrazarlo, protegerlo, pero la mirada ausente del muchacho lo alejó, una voz desde su cabeza le gritaba "¡Desconfía!" y lo dejó ir, entre su dolor no lo retuvo, ni siquiera lo conoció, sólo dejó que Indiferencia se fuera, como una promesa silenciosa de que nunca tendría esa mirada tan ausente, tan vacía…

Cuando conoció a Melancolía éste parecía amarlo, siempre con su cabello negro e inexpresivos ojos marrón se aparecía en su cama, con un "por favor, Alfred-san" se abrazaba a él, le escarbaba en las heridas y antes de darse cuenta se encontraba llorando, Melancolía nunca lloraba, pero gustaba de verlo llorar a él, a Alfred no le producía placer alguno su piel, sólo sentía dolor y ganas de llorar, era dolor simple y puro lo que conseguía con él, no quería más de eso.

Y fue así como dejó a Melancolía, porque se encontró con Pasión, un chico español muy sonriente que siempre lo animaba, les gustaba estar juntos, nunca se apartaban el uno del otro, se quedaban a dormir en casa del contrario, fue una relación maravillosa mientras duró, pero Alfred se dejó llevar por una pequeña princesa y se fue de los brazos de Pasión.

Constancia había sido una muchacha muy tierna, de cabello rubio, ojos verdes, voz suave y aroma agradable, muy hermosa, muy femenina, lo tenía loco y lo apoyaba en todo, le decía que tenía que seguir intentando, escalando, porque tenía un sitio en la cima y que con un poco de esfuerzo podría reclamarlo.

Sin embargo, en camino a la cima se vio obligado a dejar a Constancia, de pronto Envidia se había convertido en todo su mundo, la había visto al pasar y se había quedado prendado a la belleza de cabellos grises con cuchillo en mano, poco a poco Envidia envenenó las palabras y bocas de todo quien Alfred fuera conociendo, antes de darse cuenta estaba infectado por su virus, le hizo perder toda su confianza, lo besó y lo hizo sangrar cuantas veces quiso.

Cuando la abandonó lloró, cada tarde lloraba con la hermana de grandes senos de Envidia, Nostalgia lloraba con él y trataba de consolarlo, abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero Alfred se sentía como un cobarde cada vez que ella lo quiso tocar, no se lo permitió y pronto la relación terminó.

Completamente solo un día la puerta de su casa tocaron, era su hermano, Soledad que de un solo abrazo lo paralizó, desapareció junto con las personas que rodeaban su mundo y lo hundió hasta el abismo infinito de su alma, si antes se sentía solo, ahora lo estaba, en la isla que resultaba ser su hogar, se quedó encerrado solo con Soledad, hasta que éste desapareció y no volvió más.

Los meses pasaban y Alfred no quería salir, no quería ver a nadie, no quería más sufrir, pero entonces frente a frente se encontró a Esperanza, una chica castaña con un sartén como arma, le sonreía tiernamente mientras hablaba del futuro, de cómo sería el suyo si decidiera luchar, Alfred no quería intentar nada luego de tanta mala relación y ella con cariño le dijo:

—Libertad siempre te ha esperado, él te será fiel.

Alfred recordó cada paso de su vida, cada tropiezo, cada error, cada daño y cada cura, finalmente sonrió y girando sobre sí mismo miró al otro lado de su cama, encontrando unos grandes ojos verdes enmarcados con unas enormes cejas, el dueño de éstas lo miraba con una muy ligera sonrisa, como la de la Mona Lisa.

Y Alfred se sintió inmensamente feliz, pues habían pasado los años… Y Esperanza seguía teniendo razón.

Con su mente repasó todas las chicas y chicos con los que había estado, pero no se arrepintió de nada, tampoco de Envidia, sino que sintió una infinita paz, de no haber sido por cada piedra del sendero de la vida que había creado, unas más punzantes que otras, nunca hubiera conocido a Libertad, nunca se hubiera enamorado…

Finalmente lo había entendido, había entendido que la vida era así, altas, bajas, fáciles y difíciles, pero la recompensa siempre lo valía…

**-Fin-**

Espero les haya gustado n.n hace poco mi hermana me pasó la canción y me fascinó =D es muy buena! Y tengo pensado… -no se si a ustedes les gustaría- una versión llamada "Ellos" que sería específicamente UsUk, con Alfred conociendo las distintas etapas de Iggy, no sé si quisieran…

Oh! Y me olvidaba decirlo xD Adivinen! =3 tengo un perrito llamado Iggy xD y no puede dormir sin su hermano Uu


End file.
